Secret Letters
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Inuyasha's mother is diagnosed with cancer and Inuyasha is at a loss at what to do, until he reads a heart-shaped letter left in his shoe-cubby. Who is this 'friend' who keeps writing these letters that cheer him up so much? And why does she?
1. Chapter 1: Comfort and Support

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo etc. are not my property. I claim nothing but the plot I put them in.

**Secret Letters : Comfort and Support**

Inuyasha walked into the school, angry and hurt. It seemed like his world was ending. He violently kicked at a garbage can as though it was the garbage can's fault his mother had cancer. He headed over to his shoe-cubby and was surprised to see a pink heart sitting over top of his school shoes. He blinked before pulling it off.

_Don't worry Inuyasha-kun, your mother will definitely make it through. So until then, continue to be a son she'll definitely be proud of._

_Sincerely, Kikyo-chan_

Inuyasha blinked and looked around. There wasn't any Kikyos in his class. He couldn't seem to spot her though, he could just see a mass of third graders; Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Yura, Hiten and Manten...he couldn't see a single girl he didn't recognize.

He sighed and put the letter back. "Whatever." He seemed to miss one girl hiding in the corner, smiling to herself.

...

"Lately, I've seen you smiling whenever you change your shoes," Kagome declared one day as Inuyasha was on his way to his shoe cubby.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And?"

"What's up? Do you love your shoes that much?" Kagome teased as her friends giggled.

"Hey, Kagome, don't you have anything better to do? Or a life or something?" Inuyasha challenged.

Kagome's face heated up. "Shut up! And it's Higurashi-san to you!"

"Whatever, _Kagome_," Inuyasha snorted.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in frustration but Inuyasha's mind was already somewhere else.

Inuyasha tried wringing the water of his hair with a sigh. It was raining today which meant gym indoors or no gym at all. "It's just not fair, I was so looking forward to gym." He sighed and headed for his shoe cubby.

When Inuyasha looked in his shoe-cubby and sure enough, there was another one. These secret letters from this strange Kikyo girl had been popping up for a week now. Telling him things like never give up, keep smiling and work hard. Despite how stupid they were, Inuyasha couldn't help the little lift these letters gave his eight year old heart.

_Hey, Inuyasha-kun! Don't let the rain get you down. There's light in every situation._

_Sincerely, Kikyo-chan_

Inuyasha smiled a little before putting it back. "Thank you, Kikyo-chan."

The girl smiled to herself again, her short dark hair rustling slightly. "You're welcome, Inuyasha-kun."

...

Inuyasha was so angry, so upset. How could this be happening? He punched the wall in anguish. Why is his mother dead? The tears spilled out of his eyes without restraint as he finally thought the unthinkable. He tilted his head back, looking at the heavens. "Why? Why me? Why did you do this to me? To her? My mommy was the greatest person on the planet? How could take her away from me? How could you take them both away from me?!"

Inuyasha didn't feel like going to school. Why would he? How could he go to school like everything was normal? But staying at home where every nook and cranny held a memory of a dead woman was impossible. So with much hesitation, Inuyasha headed out of his house depressed. He walked past Kagome whose expression was not important enough to take notice of.

"Inuyasha-kun?" she called.

He whirled around, "Shut up!"

Her eyes widened, hurt. Her gaze fell. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? She's sorry? For what? For what?! Inuyasha for a split second wanted to hit her, hit her with all his might. But reason overcame him, he sighed, "It's not _your_ fault." He turned around and continued on his way to class.

Inuyasha stared at the pink heart lying on top of his shoes. Suddenly, Kikyo's letters seemed stupid. "You said she'd definitely make it through and I believed you!" he hissed and grabbed the heart violently. He held it, ready to tear it up when the words caught his attention.

_Do you need a hug?_

Inuyasha blinked for a moment before the tears spilled over. He nodded, "Yes, I need a hug." He nearly crushed the heart with his tight grip as he cried there for several minutes before changing his shoes and heading to class.

There the whole class stood with open arms, even the boys.

"Wanna hug Taisho-kun?" the class chorused.

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he nodded. He was completely enveloped in the group hug. "Thank you, Kikyo-chan," he whispered. He was starting to feel better already. The words from Kikyo's first letter floated into his mind.

_So until then, continue to be a son she'll definitely be proud of._

_Sincerely, Kikyo-chan_

...

Since the day his mother died, Kikyo's letters became an even more important part of Inuyasha's life. They were the pillar that kept him going.

_Don't listen to the boys, you're fine the way you are. The way you were born._

_A child of love._

_Sincerely, Kikyo-chan_

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you, Kikyo-chan." But Inuyasha wanted to know who Kikyo-chan was more and more. He looked around but still, he couldn't seem to spot her. She must be the one who organized the group hug from the class, right? So she must be someone from his class but when he asked whose idea it was, no one knew. They all said it was written on the chalk board when they walked in. Even class rep, Kagome, was of no use.

"What's that?" Speaking of Kagome...

Inuyasha quickly hid the paper behind his back. "What's what?" he replied innocently.

"What's the piece of paper you're holding," Kagome asked authoritatively.

"What piece of paper, Higurashi-chan?" Inuyasha answered, sounding genuinely oblivious.

Kagome moved to try and peer behind his back but he was quick. He moved accordingly each and every time.

"I know you're hiding something!" Kagome snapped.

"Don't you have a life to go have?" Inuyasha retorted, "Somewhere else? Oh wait, I forgot. You _don't_."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Jerk!"

"Old lady!" Inuyasha snapped in return.

"Baby!" Kagome returned.

Inuyasha's eyes became angry slits. "Bitch."

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands fell right over her mouth.

Inuyasha smirked, "And I'll say it again, if you want. Bitch. B-I-T-"

_So until then, continue to be a son she'll definitely be proud of._

"Um...sorry, never mind," Inuyasha quickly tried to correct himself, "I shouldn't be using those kinds of words. Sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered and headed for class.

Kagome smiled.

* * *

And thus ends part one of the two-part Valentine's Day Special. Who is this Kikyo-chan? I wonder....


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo etc. are not my property. I claim nothing but the plot I put them in.

**Secret Letters : Confessions**

_You look really cool in your middle school uniform._

_Sincerely, Kikyo-chan_

Inuyasha blushed at the words written on the heart-shaped letter. He looked down at himself. "Do I?" For the umpteenth time since this whole Kikyo-thing started, Inuyasha looked around for any clue as to who this mysterious Kikyo person might be. And, for the umpteenth time, there was not a single hint. "Maybe she'll reveal herself?" Inuyasha tried with a sigh.

"Maybe who will reveal herself?" Kagome asked, appearing suddenly beside him.

Inuyasha shoved the paper into his mouth. "Hmm?"

Kagome blinked, "Did you just shove a piece of paper into your mouth?"

Inuyasha chewed and swallowed the paper as quickly as possible. "Yep, good for protein."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "You're just getting weirder and weirder every year." Kagome walked away and Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Was that babe a friend of yours?" a voice asked from somewhere behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around to find a boy standing behind him.

"Houshi Miroku," he introduced himself, "I've got a shoe-cubby three down from yours."

Inuyasha didn't understand why he was introducing himself. _Shoe-cubby three down?_ Inuyasha wondered vaguely if Miroku saw him read the letter.

"Anyways, who's that babe?"

"Babe?" Inuyasha asked and then with a horrified start, followed with, "Do you...do you mean Kagome?"

"Naturally," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha sighed, "Miroku, I'm Inuyasha. There are so many things I have to share with you. One, Kagome is no babe..."

_..._

_You were awesome at the sports' festival! Go Inuyasha-kun! Go!_

_Sincerely, Kikyo-chan_

Inuyasha smiled at the pink heart that sat in his hands. "Thanks, Kikyo-chan. I always do my best," Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.

"Hey Yash! Whatcha doing?"

Inuyasha shoved the heart into his pocket. "Changing my shoes, Miroku." He answered hastily.

"Why does it always take you so long to simply change a pair of shoes?" A female voice asked in irritation. Her chocolate orbs rolling as her rich milk chocolate strands swayed so gently with her head movements.

"Shut up, Sango, okay," Inuyasha retorted. He looked between Sango and Miroku before sighing. They were so obvious.

"You're looking extra sexy today, Sango," Miroku leaned against the shoe-cubbies in an attempt to look smooth.

Sango swiftly kicked him in his family jewels. "Don't use words you don't understand."

Kagome appeared, "Miroku, do you ever learn?"

Inuyasha looked between Sango, Miroku and Kagome. How this happened, he still wasn't sure. Maybe he had Kikyo to thank. Inuyasha ventured for a moment to ask any of them if they knew who she was. His eyes landed on Kagome, she'd be the most likely to know. After all, she was the only one of the three who had gone to the same elementary school as him.

Kagome glared at him, "What are you looking at?"

Inuyasha looked away. _There's no way that someone like Kikyo would know someone like Kagome._

...

Inuyasha stared at his cubby for several minutes. "Nothing?" He couldn't believe, she always sent him a letter. There has always been something there. What happened? Did she just decide to stop without a single word? "Kikyo-chan?" Inuyasha had no idea how to continue the rest of the day without one. "Kikyo-chan?" he repeated, having never felt so uncertain before. Was this the end?

_Later that day..._

Inuyasha stared at the heart for several moments, completely shocked. His face was hot and a very deep crimson. There were only five words on the heart today, but they held more weight than any of the other letters thus far.

_I like you._

_Sincerely, Kikyo-chan_

It was his last year of middle school, the very last day. The very first confession. Kikyo confessed to him. Inuyasha looked around frantically for any signs, any signs at all, of Kikyo but yet again there were none.

"H-how am I supposed to reply if you never show your face to me?" Inuyasha asked to no one. After all, he was alone. There was no one else here.

...

_I missed you over the summer and you're looking even cooler in your high school uniform._

_Love Kikyo_

_(P.S. I don't need a reply, just seeing your smiling expression when you read these letters is enough.)_

Inuyasha's eyes zoned in on two words on the letter. Love Kikyo. His heart sped up. She liked him. She really did. And he liked her too, even though he had never met her in person. If ony there was a way for him to tell her. If only there was a way for her to stop just being a secret admirer. If only there was a way for her to become his girlfriend.

Now he had to find out who she was. He just had to.

"Kikyo, where are you?" Inuyasha asked in an exasperated voice.

...

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha sighed, "I've already got someone I like." He watched as the girl turned and ran away. Crying and sobbing bitterly.

"That was harsh," Miroku replied.

"I said I was sorry," Inuyasha snapped.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah but you said it with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Like the whole thing doesn't matter."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No one asked her to like me."

"So you've got somebody that you like?" Kagome asked, slyly.

Inuyasha heated up and looked away. "No, that was a lie to get her to accept the rejection."

"Yeah and _that's_ why you're blushing," Kagome retorted.

"Tell us who she is," Miroku asked, "Share with us the name of the girl who stole your heart."

"Stole my heart?" Inuyasha replied, he sighed and rolled his eyes, "You guys read too much shoujo manga. Just leave me alone."

"But-" Kagome and Miroku began when Sango cut in.

"He'll tell us when he's good and ready," Sango answered coolly.

"There's NOTHING TO TELL!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah _right_," the three chorused.

...

_I heard about that girl you rejected yesterday. Am I the girl that you like? Just kidding, I know that's impossible._

_Love Kikyo_

Inuyasha sighed, "No, it's possible. It's SO POSSIBLE!" He nearly screamed in frustration. "Kikyo, I wanna meet you, I wanna see you, I wanna kiss you, but most of all, I wanna tell you how I feel! Kikyo tell me who you are. Let's meet in person, _please_." Inuyasha had no clue why he was talking to a piece of paper. Maybe he figured that Kikyo could hear him. "Please."

As he walked to class, he missed the girl blushing behind a pillar. Her dark bangs covering her face. "I wanna tell you too."

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationships just jumped up to a whole nother level. But will Kikyo reveal herself to Inuyasha? Only time will tell...or me...


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Letters

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo etc. are not my property. I claim nothing but the plot I put them in.

**Secret Letters**

_Don't worry about the math test, I'm sure you'll ace it!_

_Love Kikyo_

Inuyasha smiled, his expression warming even more at the final two words of the letter. "Thanks for your support." Kikyo never stopped supporting and cheering him up, not for a single day. He had fallen for this girl he only knew through heart-shaped letters. And she had fallen for him too. But if only he knew who she was. "I love you, too..."

"What are you smiling to yourself for?"

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice. "N-nothing!" Inuyasha tried but Miroku was too quick, he snatched the letter in an instant.

"Love Kikyo?" Miroku repeated, half-laughing, "Who's Kikyo? Your girlfriend or something?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Give it back!"

"Is Kikyo the girl you like?" Miroku teased.

"Give it back, Miroku!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"What's up with this letter?" Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the shape of the letter and the stationary, "Wow, you must be real lovey-dovey with this Kikyo chick!"

"Shut up, Miroku! And give it back!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku sighed, "Fine but on _one_ condition."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Tell me who Kikyo is," Miroku replied.

"I wish I could," Inuyasha answered, "I have no clue."

Miroku studied Inuyasha for a moment, trying to see whether he was lying.

"I really don't. I started getting these letters out of the blue when my mother was...when she was diagnosed with cancer and since then they haven't stopped," Inuyasha continued, "Six years and I still have no clue who Kikyo is."

Miroku handed Inuyasha back the letter, deciding he was telling the truth. He watched as Inuyasha carefully folded it up and placed it in his pocket. "Is she the girl that you like?"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded.

Miroku beamed.

"But don't tell anyone! Okay?" Inuyasha blurted out suddenly.

Miroku nodded slowly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sango asked as she and Kagome appeared.

"Inuyasha's crush is his secret admirer. He's liked this girl for six years," Miroku blabbed, "She sends him these letters and signs them 'Love Kikyo'!"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and smirked, "Ooo la la."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Miroku! I told you not to tell!"

"But if I didn't, who would?" Miroku replied.

"No one and that's _the point!_" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku suddenly reached into Inuyasha's pocket and pulled out the letter, showing it to Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"You're such an asshole, Miroku," Inuyasha seethed.

"I thought they should see for themselves," Miroku replied, "And there's no way you'd hesitate to do the same."

Sango and Kagome looked at the letter in awe.

"She sounds like a stalker," Kagome remarked.

Inuyasha glared, "Kikyo is _not_ a stalker!"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at Inuyasha, "How do you know she's not some creeper teacher or janitor or something? How do you know she's even a she?"

"Shut up, Kagome! I just do, okay?!" Inuyasha snapped and wrenched the letter from Kagome's grip. "Kikyo is no stalker! No creeper! She's my guardian angel, okay?! She's the only reason I'm still in school! She's the only reason my grades are still good! She's the only reason I'm still _alive_! And I won't have you call her things like that! You don't know anything about her! About me! About us!" Inuyasha sent one final glare at Miroku before storming off.

Miroku placed his hands in his pockets, "Sor-ry."

Sango just stared at him in shock. "Wow...he must really like her?"

Kagome just stared after him, a light blush decorating her cheeks. "Yeah..."

...

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped after carefully shoving Kikyo's letter into his pocket, "Searching for any other embarrassing things to share with the world?"

Miroku held up his hands defensively. "I only told Kagome and Sango. Nobody else but us know, don't worry, Yash. I just felt really guilty for what I did and thought that I could help."

"Help?" Inuyasha treated Miroku with high suspicion.

"Help you find out who Kikyo is," Miroku continued, "I know all the women in the area, man. Just give me a few details and I could tell you who she is."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku skeptically but deep down he knew that Miroku wasn't exaggerating one bit. "I told you, I've been getting these letters since third grade. I figure Kikyo is someone who's the same age as me, who was in my class in third grade and someone who is currently in the school. She's up-to-date on all the major things that happen at school. And anything and everything that happens to me. But she's definitely _not_ a stalker. She's confessed to me on the last day of middle school. She goes by Kikyo."

Miroku thought for a moment, "I don't think Kikyo is her real name. Because there's not a single girl in the area by that name. There's not a girl currently going to this school by that name and there aren't any they went to the same middle school as us."

"There wasn't any in my class in third grade either," Inuyasha admitted.

"You think Kagome or Sango might know?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I've never asked them.

"Hey Kagome, Sango!" Miroku beckoned the approaching pair over.

"What is it this time?" Sango asked.

"You know any girls by the name of Kikyo?" Miroku replied.

Sango and Kagome traded glances, at first confused by the request until they remembered the letter.

Sango shook her head, "Can't say that I do."

Kagome sighed, "Sorry, Yash. I don't."

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly, "I thought so. Let me know if you hear anything, I'm heading to class now."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome watched Inuyasha's crestfallen figure walk away. Sango let out a sigh.

Miroku turned to Kagome, "You know anyone that would be able to find out about Inuyasha really quick, things like his mother getting diagnosed with cancer?"

Kagome shrugged, "No one other than Inuyasha's family and Izayoi-san's friends know about it."

"Izayoi-san?" Sango repeated with peaked interest.

"Inuyasha's mother," Kagome explained, "My mom and her mom are very close friends. I'll ask my mother, she might know. But I've been in Inuyasha's class every year and I have never heard of a girl named Inuyasha, I was even class rep in third grade. I would know if there was a KIkyo that close to Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku traded a bemused expression.

* * *

Part Three in the saga...so just who is this Kikyo?


	4. Chapter 4: Love Letters

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo etc. are not my property. I claim nothing but the plot I put them in.

**Secret Letters : Love Letters**

Sango watched Inuyasha and Miroku head for the computers at the library. Sango figured there would be no leads on the internet, but there was no convincing Inuyasha. With a sigh, she decided to head back to Kagome and help her out with their project.

"Kago-" Sango stared with slight surprise as she saw Kagome writing on a piece of pink stationary, "-me?"

Kagome looked up at Sango before quickly trying to hide the heart down her shirt. "This isn't what it looks like, okay?"

Sango rose an eyebrow, "So you're not Kikyo?"

Kagome sighed and looked up at Sango, pulling the heart of her shirt, "Don't tell Inuyasha, _please_. He's not gonna like Kikyo anymore if he finds out that she's me. I just know it! So please don't tell him anything. I don't want to ruin this for him."

Sango frowned, "So how long to plan to keep him searching?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Forever...?"

"Kagome, what if he gives up on this whole Kikyo thing? What if one day he decides some girl he's never gonna meet isn't worth it anymore? What if he falls for someone else?" Sango challenged.

"Then..." Kagome took a deep breath, "Then Kikyo will support him."

Sango's eyes narrowed, "What will you do when you can no longer put these hearts in his shoe cubby?"

"E-mail?" Kagome answered.

Sango slapped her forehead. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Kagome nodded.

Sango sat beside Kagome with a heavy sigh. "Why are you doing this?"

Kagome bit her lip and stared at the heart.

_Good job on the mid-ter_

"Originally," Kagome began, "Kikyo was just supposed to be someone to help him while his mom was at the hospital. And then when his mom got better, I was gonna stop."

"But she didn't get better," Sango replied.

Kagome nodded, "So then Kikyo was just gonna be a friend to help him through it. But once he got better, I realized that I liked writing the letters so much. I liked watching him read them so much. And he really enjoyed receiving them so I didn't stop. I couldn't stop."

"And then you realized that you liked him, right?" Sango smirked.

Kagome nodded, "And I told him, as Kikyo. It would be easy, I'd let him know...without really letting him know. And I kept writing them and writing them and writing them. And dozens upon dozens of times I thought about telling him, I really did. But I realized it was impossible. To Inuyasha, Kagome is a pest without a life. Ugly and a busybody. But Kikyo...she's his guardian angel. If I told him the truth I'd ruin it for both Kagome and Kikyo. So I decided he didn't need to know. I didn't think he'd fall in love with her...with me...I didn't think the letters would do that..."

"And now you can't figure out what to do?" Sango tried.

"I know what to do. I should tell him. But I can't. So I won't," Kagome answered matter-of-factly, "I'll just keep this up as long as I possibly can. Until the day I die, if I have to. And keep it a secret even longer."

Sango groaned, "You're so hopeless...."

"Sango, just don't tell Inuyasha, okay," Kagome looked at Sango with such desperation that Sango had to give in.

"I won't, I promise," Sango answered, hiding the crossed fingers behind her back.

...

Sango and Kagome finished the project within hours. Sango stretched her arms and yawned as She saw Kagome pull back out the heart. Sango smirked, a devious idea crossing her mind. She got up, telling Kagome that she was going to the washroom. However, she headed straight for the computers.

"Inuyasha," Sango placed her hands on the back of Inuyasha's seat as he stared at the computer screen with despair, "Inuyasha, Kagome needs help with the math homework."

Inuyasha looked between Sango and the computer for a moment's hesitation before letting out a sigh. "Fine," he relented and got up, following Sango back to Kagome.

"Kagome you said you needed..." Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of the paper lying on top of Kagome's textbook.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a look of complete horror. She looked at Sango angrily, "You promised!" she sobbed and she got up, running out of the library.

Inuyasha watched Kagome go for a moment before half-running over to the heart. He picked up and read it over several times.

_Good job on the mid-terms, Inuyasha. I'm sure your mother is just as proud as I am._

_Love Kikyo_

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. "Kagome...Kagome is Kikyo?" Inuyasha turned to Sango, who nodded, and Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck, "So she's not a stalker? Or some creeper teacher? Or janitor? Or my aunt or something? Or a boy? She's not a prank? She's real?! And she's been right in front of me this entire time?!"

Sango smiled, nodding, "And she just ran out of the library, crying because she thinks you hate her now."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, "What? I've gotta go after her!" Inuyasha turned and ran out of the library.

Miroku walked up to Sango. "What's going on?"

Sango smirked, "Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting together."

Miroku smiled, "You're such a good matchmaker."

"If you don't get your hand off my ass..."

_Meanwhile..._

Inuyasha finally caught up to Kagome. "Kagome, wait!"

Kagome stopped and whirled around. "Why? So you can reject me?"

"No, so I can tell you I love you," Inuyasha replied.

"I knew that this was going to happen! If it was gonna be this way, I was willing to just keep being Kikyo for the rest of my....wait, what?" Kagome blinked, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"You love..._me_?" Kagome repeated, "But now that you know that Kikyo is me, how can you still-"

"You don't know how relieved I am to find out that you are Kikyo," Inuyasha replied, "To find out that Kikyo is someone as pretty as you are."

Kagome blushed, "P-pretty?"

"I'm so stupid, how could Kikyo be anyone else but you?" Inuyasha replied with a grin, "I love you. Kikyo, Kagome...whoever, I love you so much..."

Kagome smiled, tears of joy spilling out of her eyes. "_You_ don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I love you Inuyasha, more than anyone else ever could." Kagome rushed to embrace him, "I love you _too_ much."

...

Kagome stared at her shoe-cubby. A red heart lay on top of her shoes. "What's this?" she asked as she pulled the heart and examined it carefully.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love Inuyasha_

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, he was grinning at her. She ran over to him and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away, "Of course! OF COURSE!"

Inuyasha smiled, reaching into his pocket and held out a pink heart.

_I like you_

_Sincerely, KAGOME (Kikyo-chan is crossed out)_

Inuyasha sighed, "You make my world."

Sango and Miroku stood back, watching the scene with great big smiles.

"Would you fall for me if I sent you love letters?" Miroku asked.

"Only if they weren't stupid," Sango answered, "And sincere."

Miroku smirked, "Then look at your shoe-cubby carefully tomorrow."

Sango beamed, "I will."

* * *

And thus it ends! Did you enjoy it? I certainly enjored writing it!


End file.
